


Saturday Mornings

by infinitysarah



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, brief mention of combeferre, cute exr, enjolras once again giving into r, grantaire being adorkable, nice mornings, saturdays are the best, sleepy!Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitysarah/pseuds/infinitysarah
Summary: Enjolras loved Saturday’s. On one particular Saturday, he and Grantaire have stuff to do but Grantaire is tired and wants to spend all day in bed with his beloved boyfriend.(guys this is super duper short because I literally just got the inspiration for this and wrote it down before I forgot and this is what happens)





	Saturday Mornings

The best mornings were Saturday mornings, in Enjolras’s opinion. On Saturday mornings, he could lie in bed until 11:00am and watch Grantaire sleep peacefully. Neither had to worry about anything at all.

This morning was a bit different, as the two boys actually had things to get done today. Enjolras was awoken slowly by the light coming in the the window and smiled when he saw Grantaire curled up with his head on Enjolras’s chest. Grantaire was breathing in and out slowly. Enjolras felt like he could listen to him breathing forever. 

Enjolras glanced over at the small alarm clock near their bed. It read 10:50. They were planning on meeting the rest of the amis at about 1:00, so the two boyfriends needed to get up soon. Enjolras sighed at moved a bit so his head was positioned slightly above Grantaire’s. The blonde man then proceed to kiss the brunette all over his face and neck, trying to gradually coax him out of sleep. Grantaire stirred a little and Enjokras could see his eyes fluttering, and then they closed again. Grantaire let out a snore.

“R, baby. It’s time to wake up,” Enjolras cooed.

“Mmm....what time’s it?” Groaned Grantaire. 

“Time to get up, sweetie. We have to eat breakfast, take showers, do laundry, and watch the news all before 1. We have a meeting today, and it’s almost 11. C’mon, babe, rise and shine.”

Grantaire groaned again. He simply moved over to his side of the bed and laid down again, falling back asleep almost immediately.

“Grantaire. We have some stuff to do this afternoon. You need to wake up,” Enjolras said. 

“Well,” said Grantaire. “I want to sleep in and cuddle you, so how ‘bout we stay right here all day?” 

“I wish we could R, but I can’t just cancel a meeting,” Enjolras told his tired boyfriend. 

But Grantaire just wanted to stay in for a day with his darling boyfriend, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. He picked up Enjolras’s phone from the side table and texted Combeferre.

Enjolras: Hey Ferre, it’s R. E and I can’t make to go the meeting, can you handle everything all right by yourself for a day? Please?

Ferre: Okay, fine. Have fun with your husband ;)

Grantaire smirked and showed Enjolras the messages. 

“See, now we can sleep all day,” Grantaire said happily yet tiredly.

“Okay, fine. You got me. But just this once.”

“You’re the best boyfriend ever, E,” Grantaire whispered as he once again snuggles into Enjolras’s chest, preparing to go back to sleep.

“I know.” 

Enjolras laud there was Grantaire on his chest for awhile before he started to get sleepy himself. 

Maybe we should do this more often, Enjolras thought as he drifted off to sleep with his boyfriend in his arms. 

This is why Enjolras loved Saturdays.

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo thanks for reading my dudes! This my second work and I just joined to archive yesterday so I’m pretty damn proud of myself. Please check out my other ExR story!


End file.
